Fanatismo, entre otras cosas
by Loca Demierda
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si una gran fan de las sagas de Harry Potter, entrara en la historia? ¿Y que pasaría, si a esta le gusta el Drarry? ¡Pues veamos que hace cuando se encuentre en Hogwarts! SLASH! HD Spoilers libros.
1. Chapter 1

**¿Qué pasaría si una gran fan de las sagas de Harry Potter, entrara en la historia? ¿Y que pasaría, si a esta le gusta el Drarry? ¡Pues veamos que hace cuando se encuentre en Hogwarts! SLASH! HD Spoilers libros.**

**Capitulo Uno.**

Linda mañana. Los pájaros cantaban, el sol brillaba con intensidad. Era domingo, por esa razon todos los adolescentes normales dormían cómodamente en sus camas. ¿Dije todos? Bueno, me corrijo, casi todos. Porque, en una casa de un barrio tranquilo, se encontraba una linda chica en su lindo baño, poniendose bella. Peinaba su cabello negro, que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros. Delineaba sus ojos color turquesa, y peinaba sus abundantes pestañas.

–Apariencia, lista –Se dijo a si misma.

Salio del baño y se dirigió a su habitación. Agarro unas ropas que tenía sobre su cama y comenzó a vestirse. Tomo un morral y metió varias cosas dentro; celular, una botella con agua, llaves, y demás cosas que se lleva uno al salir de su casa. Salio de su habitación, bajo por las escaleras, tomo el pomo de la puerta y lo giro. Salio al patio muy sonriente. ¿Qué porque? Pues, ¡Porque compraría el séptimo libro de Harry Potter! ¿Por qué mas? Aunque, ya sabía todo, gracias a Spoilers que ella misma busco, no pudo resistir la tentación de tener el libro en sus manos. Y así fue como salio: Con una tunica con bordes verde Slytherin, hecha por una costurera profesional. Una camisa, una pollera, bastante corta; Porque las Slytherins no eran para nada santitas. Unos zapatos casi igualitos a los que vio en una imagen de Pansy Parkinson. Y un morral idéntico al que tenía Draco Malfoy en la tercer película, en la parte de Cuidado de Creaturas Mágicas.

Ella era una fan hecha y derecha. Iba a cuantos eventos podía, firma de libros, premier de películas, firma de autógrafos, de todo. Tenia cierta debilidad por los Slytherins, y, a pesar de tener solo unos diminutos doce años, era una niña de una mente no tan… inocente. Pues, a ella le gustaba el Yaoi, tambien conocido como Slash. Lo descubrio un dia vagando por la Internet, buscando cosas sobre Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy, obviamente, como enemigos. Y bueno, vio imágenes, fics, y bla bla bla, y de repente, ¡Adoraba esa pareja! Se la pasaba diciendo; Drarry esto, Drarry aquello. Y solo ella se entendia, porque nadie tenia la mas minima idea de que hablaba.

Bueno, como iba diciendo; tomo un bus hasta un local, el cual estaba repleto de gente, fans de HP. Antes de acercarse, fue hacia un quiosco para comprarse algo para comer, ya que al salir tan apurada se le habia olvidado desayunar. Se encaminaba hacia alli cuando de repente alguien se le cruzo por delante. Era una vieja, con aires de… ¿Gitana, adivinadora? No lo sabia, pero era rara. La mujer se le acerco un de repente y la tomo por el brazo, luego, comenzo a hablar:

–Harás un viaje importante a través del tiempo y del espacio. Reuniras a aquellos que solian odiarse. Crearas amor donde solo odio y envidia ha habido. Salvaras a los que antes se encontraban muertos, y talvez encontraras el amor en tu corazon. Solo tienes que- –La mujer se detuvo de pronto, y comenzo a toser fuertemente, de repente, su voz cambio, a una mas dulce–. Disculpa mi niña, ¿Qué estaba diciendo? –Hizo un gesto pensativo–. Ah, si. ¿Podrias decirme donde queda esta direccion? –Le mostro un papel con una direccion escrita–. Ya que nunca habia venido aqui –La chica la miro rara, pero luego de unos segundos contesto:

–Eh, no. Lo siento, es que yo tampoco soy de aquí –La anciana simplemente le sonrio y se fue de alli. Luego de unos minutos de estar observando a la nada, la chica reacciono, y luego rio un poco mientras pensaba –. _Se parece mucho a la profesora Trelawney, que gracioso._

Hizo fila, aunque buscaba la manera de colarse disimuladamente, pero ninguno de sus planes funcionarian, asi que simplemente se resigno y espero alli.

oOoOoOoOo

Luego de una hora, aun seguia esperando en la fila. Ya habia avanzado considerablemente, tomando en cuenta que la fila era de casi una mazana (o sea, toda la vuelta). Solo faltaban, una, dos, tres… cinco personas, y llegaria. Solo cinco personas y tendria por fin su preciado libro en las manos. Solo cinco personas mas y podria amar y odiar a todos los personajes que esa gran autora ha creado.

Cinco…

Cuatro…

Tres…

Dos…

Uno…

Y llego su turno. Animadamente, y con una gran sonrisa, se acerco a la puerta, la abrio y entro. El lugar donde vendian el libro era algo oscuro, no habia muchas luces, y eso le daba un aire tetrico, pero a ella le gustaba. Se acerco a una mesa que habia, donde se encontraban muchos libros apilados, y a una sonriente señorita muy elegantemente vestida. La señorita le sonrio y hablo:

–Buenos dias. ¿Quiere comprar un libro? –La señorita sonreia tiernamente, y la chica solo se sintio algo incomoda.

–Eh, si. ¿Acaso no es obvio? –Bueno, habia sido algo brusca, pero no podia evitarlo, ¡Era muy curiosa y tenia una gran bocota! Pero la señorita ni se inmuto. Simplemente le entrego un libro con un folio para protegerlo.

–Aquí tienes.

–¿Cuánto cuesta?

–¿Eh?

–¿Qué, cuanto cuesta?

–Oh no, no. Es gratis –La chica la miro asombrada, pero la señorita rio un poco.

–Eh… es una broma, ¿Verdad?

–No, por supuesto que no. Despues de todo, tu eres la elegida.

–¿Ha? ¿E-elegida? –Ahora estaba mas confundida y temerosa, asi que simplemente le dijo 'Adios' y salio de la tienda, dejando a una muy sonriente señorita satisfecha.

Al salir, simplemente tomo el bus directo a casa, y, al llegar, entro corriendo hacia su habitación dando un portazo tan fuerte que despertó a su madre, quien la riño, y ella se disculpo.

Se tiro salvajemente sobre su cama, provocando que casi se cayera, pero ella simplemente rió por el estupido acto que acababa de hacer. En fin, saco el libro de su bolso y quito la envoltura cuidadosamente, pero demasiado ansiosa como para hacerlo lento. Cuando ya la envoltura fue a parar al cesto de basura, la chica, muy entusiasmada, abrió el libro. Y lo que vio… lo que vio la dejo…

–¿Eh? –Se dijo incrédula–. ¡¿Qué? ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Me timaron! Aunque… no pague. No le veo sentido.

Bueno, lo que vio la dejo anonadada e impresionada. El libro estaba… vacío. Las hojas completamente en blanco, sin rastro alguno de tinta.

Se sintió decepcionada, pero simplemente lo dejo en la mesita de luz y se fue a comer algo.

oOoOoOoOo

Bueno. Talvez no era la idea mas brillante que habia tenido. Pero, bueno, ¿Tenia que probarlo, verdad? Digo, aunque sonara ridiculo. Con intentarlo no perdia nada.

–Muy bien –Se dijo–. Aquí vamos… ¡Alohomora! –Abrio el libro y no paso nada. Bufo y lo intento otra, otra, y otra vez mas, sin resultado alguno… Asi que cambio de estrategia–. Veo que no quieres abrir, ¿eh? Y el Alohomora no sirve… Pues… ¿Qué tal un…¡Revelio!

No paso nada.

Hasta que de repente, una luz comenzo a salir del libro. ¡_Como en Harry Potter y la Camara de los Secretos! _

Repentinamente, sintio un jalón en su ombligo. _¡Como los Trasladores!_

Estaba en su habitación y al otro instante se encontraba en un… ¡¿Pasillo?

–Oh Dios mio, ¿¡Donde rayos estoy, que paso? –Grito desesperada, asustada y algo curiosa, se podria decir.

–Oye… ¿Estas bien? –Una voz a sus espaldas la hizo girarse rapidamente para encontrarse con la persona que menos penso… Cabello azabache que se notaba a lueguas que nunca habia visto un peine. Piel ligeramente morena. Cuerpo delgado en tunicas holgadas. Unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda oculto bajo unos redondos y feos anteojos, que de alguna manera le daban un aire tierno. Y una cicatriz… en forma de rayo.

–Harry… Potter –Fue lo unico que logro decir, antes de caer desmayada al suelo, mientras un moreno iba en su ayuda.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bueno. Espero que les haya gustado.

La verdad, esta historia se me ocurrio mientras leia que las personas odiaban a las Mary Sue que son perfectas en todo, y que siempre se quedan con el amor del protagonista. Asi que decidi meterme a mi misma en un fic, solo que ayudare a que Draco y Harry esten juntos al fin. Por cierto, **La historia se desarrolla en el Tercer año en Hogwarts de los chicos. Es que en esa epoca son taan lindos y sexys (no es que ya no lo sean, simplemente ahi me parecian MAS, bonitos. No lo se, es un fetiche, o algo asi(?))**

Muchas gracias por leer (si es que lo han hecho)

Me encantaria que dejarais review para saber si les gusta o si, al contrario, lo detestan.

Por supuesto, este capitulo es solo el inicio, luego habra mas accion.

En si, la historia trata de que ella, es una fanatica del Drarry y los quiere unir, y poco a poco va encontrando un amor.

Por cierto, y si no lo leyeron en el resumen, este fic _**contiene Spoilers de todos los libros, inclusive el Septimo. Asi que si no quieren ser Spoliados, no lean. **_Igual, se los dije al final del capitulo xD

Adios~

Genevieve G. Black;


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO DOS**

Se sentia mareada, y muy somnolienta. Cuando al fin logro abrir los ojos, se encntro con un lugar totalmente desconocido y conocido a la vez. Se levanto de golpe, haciendo que las sabanas que la cubrian cayeran hacia un costado. Salto de la cama y se encontro con que estaba simplemente vestida con una bata. Miro hacia los dos lados y de repente una figura de una mujer se le acerco gritando:

—¡Señorita, acuéstese de nuevo! Cuando le de el remedio ya se podra ir –La chica la miro con los ojos bien abiertos. Oh Dios mio, _¡¿Esa era Pomfrey?_

La chica, completamente impactada, simplemente se recosto en la cama como la enfermera habia dicho.

Pomfrey fue a buscar una pocion y al volver, se la tendio a la chica. _No sabe muy bien, asi que intenta no vomitarla. _Fue lo que le dijo, y al momento de probarla, sintio nauseas. _¡Que horrible! _Penso. Pero agunato y la tomo completa. Le tendio el frasco a la enfermera y esta pregunto:

—¿Cuál es su nombre señorita? Dumbledore hace rato vino aquí, y no tiene idea de quien es…

La chica penso un momento. _Mm, ¿Deberia decir mi nombre real? No, demasiado simple… ¡Ah! Usare mi seudo. _La chica, escribia fanfics, asi que era comúnmente conocida como…

—Genevieve Gaunt Black –Respondio. Y la enfermera se sorprendio. ¡¿Una Black? Pero, ¡Se supone que solo quedaban tres! ¿O es que acaso…?

La enfermera iba a preguntar, pero justo entro por la puerta un hombre. El director del colegio de magia y hechizeria, Hogwarts. Seguido por Harry. La chica no pudo evitar dejar escapar un chillido de emocion. Y es que ¡Joder, era Harry Potter! ¡Aunque sea un sueño, deberia disfrutar! _¿Pero y si no es un sueño…? _Se pregunto. Y Dumbledore hablo.

—Buenos dias señorita. Lleva aquí desde ayer por la noche –Dijo Dumbledore con su sonrisa tipica de un amable anciano–. ¿Podria identificarse, señorita? Que yo sepa, usted no estudia aquí.

—Yo—

Antes de que pudiera hablar, fue cortada por la enfermera, quien rapidamente contesto por ella:

—¡Ella es una Black, Dumbledore! Dijo que su nombre era Genevieve Gaunt Black.

El director miro asombrado a la enfermera y luego a la chica, quien estaba mas roja que un tomate.

Harry, quien habia estado callado observando lo que sucedia, no pudo evitar preguntar:

—¿Una Black…? —La chica lo miro y vio la confusion en sus ojos. Asi que simplemente dijo:

—Pofesor Dumbledore, ¿Podria explicarle todo en su despacho…? —Dumbledore la miro y asintió. El director le pidio amablemente a la enfermera si le podia regresar la ropa a la niña para asi poder ir hacia su despacho.

—Claro, claro, ahora mismo se la traigo.

Los tres, el director, la niña, y Harry, quedaron en completo silencio. Hasta que la niña no pudo evitar hablar:

—Eh, ho-hola Harry. Es u-un gusto conocerte. Hehehehe —La niña no pudo evitar tartamudear y reir como idiota al final. ¡Pero es que estaba hablando con Harry Potter! ¿Quién no se pondria un poco nervioso?. Harry solo la miro con una pequeña sonrisa y le respondio:

—Es un gusto, tambien —La chica le estrecho la mano y sonrio como una completa imbecil (Siempre pasa). Y luego, otro silencio volvio a hacerse en la enfermeria, que solo fue roto por la llegada de la enfermera.

—Aquí esta tu ropa, niña. Cambiate y vete —Le dijo, a lo que ella asintió.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Se dirigian al despacho. Cuando llegaron a la entrada, Dumbledore dijo la contraseña:

—Caramelos de limon.

Yo no pude evitar soltar una risita y murmurar _Que raro. El con sus preciados caramelos de limon. _Al parecer Harry la escucho y tambien rio un poco.

Cuando entraron, el Director les dijo que tomen asiento, y estos lo hicieron. Les ofrecio unos caramelos de limon, los cuales rechazaron amablemente. Luego, el Director la llamo, preguntandole algo:

—Bien. Genevieve ¿Verdad? —la chica asintio—. Bueno. ¿Podrias decirme, de donde eres?

—De… de… —Dios, no se le ocurria ningun lugar. ¡Bueno, a improvisar! —. ¡Holanda! —Bueno, no era la respuesta mas inteligente que habia dado en su vida, pero al menos no invento el nombre de un pais.

—Holanda… Pues, bien, Genevieve —Le dijo el anciano, sin creerse su mentira—. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? Que yo sepa, hay barreras magicas en la escuela.

La niña decidio sincerarse, asi que comenzo contandole todo.

—La verdad, no tengo idea de cómo llegue. Pero lo unico que se, es que no soy de este mundo —Todos la miraron confundidos, asi que les explico: —. Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que… En mi mundo, ustedes son personajes de un libro, muy vendido y alabado, por cierto. Y yo, soy fan de esos libros, porque es una saga de libros. Y bueno, hoy, o ayer, no recuerdo, compre un libro, el Septimo libro, el ultimo de la saga, bueno, el ultimo. Y estaba… vacio, no habia palabras ni tinta. Asi que, una loca idea me vino a la mente. Comence a decir 'Alohomora' pero no ocurria nada. Asi que dije 'Revelio' y al parecer, funciono, y estoy aquí.

Harry la miraba con boca abierta, Dumbledore con una expresión concentrada, como pensando. Al final, luego de unos minutos, dijo:

—Bueno, supongo que tendras que quedarte aquí hasta que sepamos lo que ocurrio —La chica asintio—. Y veo, que traes un uniforme, y de Slytherin, ¿Por qué?

—Ah, pues porque me gusta esa casa, y si viniera a esta escuela, quisiera ir a Slytherin. O a Gryffindor, cualquiera me vendria bien, pero, mas Slytherin —Dijo sonriendo.

—Ya veo, pues, entonces…. ¡Benvenida a Hogwarts y a Slytherin! —Exclamo el director. A lo que la chica le lanzo una mirada confundida, asi que Dumbledore, siguió hablando—. Pues, desde ahora… estas admitida en Hogwarts como estudiante de Slytherin.

La chica no cabia en su asombro y felicidad, asi que lo unico que dijo fue:

—Ah, b-bueno, yo…. Oh Dios mio, joder, ¡Si! ¿Oiste Harry? ¡Estoy en Slytherin!

Harry solo levanto una ceja, mientras en su cara tenia una sonrisa algo burlona, la chica estaba actuando muy infantilmente.

—Dime, Genevieve —La chica miro al director—. ¿Qué edad tienes?

—Ah, pues, tengo doce, pero solo en veintiún días, cumpliré trece, ¿Por qué?

—Pues, entonces, tendras que estar en tercer año, junto a Harry, pero, en Slytherin.

La chica grito como una fan loca que acababa de saludar a su idolo. Harry se tapo los oido riendo, y Dumbledore sonrió.

—Gracias, Oh, gracias. ¡Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias!

—Bien, ahora, tendre que pedirle a la profesora McGonagall que te acompañe a comprar los libros. El año acaba de empezar, asi que no te preocupes, estaras al corriente —La chica asintió.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Luego de volver de compras con McGonagall, y de comprar sus libros y una varita super genial, fue llevada a la oficina de Snape, en las mazmorras. Ella no cabia de emocion ¡Iba a ver a Sevi! ¡Su hermoso Sevi! (Que se note que le tiene una gran fascinación).

Este, la acompaño hasta la casa de Slytherin. Estaba algo nervioso, ya que la niña lo miraba todo el tiempo fijamente, y con una amplia sonrisa, como si estubiera enamorada (No lo esta, simplemente adora ese personaje). Cuando llegaron a la puerta, y entraron, todos los presentes en la sala comun la observaron. Snape dijo:

—Esta es una nueva alumna, ira a tercero. ¿Alguien puede mostrarle s habitación? Estara junto a Parkinson, Bultrode, y Greengass. —_¡Oh Dios! Estare con ellas ¿Puede pasar algo mejos que esto? _Penso la chica—. Malfoy, acompañela usted…

—¡KAAAAAAH! ¡OH DIOS! ¡SI! ¡Si, si, si, si, si, si, JODER! —La chica estaba completamente feliz, tanto que no pudo evitar gritar como una desquiciada. Luego de darse cuenta de lo que dijo, se sonrojo un poco. Snape se fue y Malfoy se acerco hasta ella.

—¿Cómo es tu nombre? —La chica lo contemplaba maravillada, y respondió.

—Genevieve Gaunt Black —Malfoy se sorprendio, _¿Una Black? __Igual que mi madre y mi tia…_

—Bien, Genevieve, sigueme.

Pasaron por al lado de un monton de puertas, hasta que se detubieron en una que decia _"Parkinson. Bulstrode. Grengass" _Y de repente, otro nombre aparecio: _Black._

Malfoy toco la puerta y se fue. Dejandola en frente de esta, la cual fue abierta rapidamente.

—¿Si? —Era Millicent, estaba arrimada por la puerta, y al verme, la abrio por completo—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Ah, em… Es mi habitación. Digo, yo tambien dormire aquí. Me dijeron que era esta, ademas, mi apellido esta en la puerta —Algo confundida, Millicent observo la puerta, y vio que estaba un nuevo apellido alli, asi que la dejo pasar, preguntandose _¿Una Black? Valla, es una buena familia…_

Ya adentro, la chica observo que su cama habia aparecido ahí, y sus libros tambien se encontraban sobre esta. Las otras chcias la miraron de pies a cabeza.

—¿Quién eres? —Fue Pansy Parkinson. Oh Dios, ella adoraba a esa niña—. Tu nombre, niña.

—Ah, si. Genevieve Gaunt Black, un gusto conocerlas, Pansy, Millicent, Daphne —La miraron sorprendidas, por saber sus nobres, pero no dijeron nada—. Bueno, creo que ire a acomodar sus cosas.

Se fue y comenzo a guardar los libros en el baul. Cuando termino, Pansy pegunto:

—¿Qué hay de tu ropa?

—Ah, esta es la unica que tengo. El sabado ire a el Callejon Diagon y al Callejon Knockturn a comprar.

Todas la miraron como si fuera rara. Pero, ¿No tenia ropa? ¡Valla! No entendian que ahcia en Slytherin—. Bueno, me ire a dormir, ya que mañana hay clases, ¿Cierto? —asntieron—. Bueno. Buenas noches a todas.

Y sin nada mas que decir, se acosto en su cama y con un hechizo que habia aprendido rapidamente, cerro los doseles.

Antes de irse a dormir, tomo un diario de debajo de su almohada. Lo habia comprado antes de ir a buscar su varita. Le habia llamado la atención, era negro, con puntas plateadas, y una serpiente recorriendo las palabras: _Diary of Dreams _(Diario de los sueños). Lo abrio y comenzo a escribir.

_Querido dirario:_

_¿Qué puedo decir? Bueno, la verdad estoy completamente emocionada y feliz. Digo, ¡Estoy en Hogwarts! ¿Cómo no estarlo? Y conoci a mis grandes idolos. Dumbledore, Harry, Draco, Sevi, Pansy, Millicent y Daphne. ¡A que es genial!_

_Mañana comienzan mis clases, espero poder ser amigos de todos. ¡Ah, no puedo esperar para que sea mañana!_

_Ademas, cuando estaba en el Callejon Diagon, se me ocurrio una brillante idea. ¿Por qué no intentar formar las parejas que me gustan? Digo, si estoy aquí hay que aprovechar, ¿No? Pues, intentare juntar a ¡Draco y a Harry!_

_Oh, esperen, se me acaba de venir a la mente, ¿No es en este año que Sirius Black esta suelto? ¡Si! Que genial, vere a otro idolo mas. Ademas, tambien podria conseguirle pareja… ¿Severus, talvez? Si… harian gran pareja.. pero no se, ¿Funcionara? Mmh… habra que verlo._

_Tambien tengo una gran oportunidad de mostrarle a la gente que se mucho de aquí, ademas de poder saber el futuro (porque lei los libros, y tendria que pasar lo que dice ahí, ¿Cierto?)._

_Bueno, mañana volvere a escribir para contarte como me ha ido. Y te dire como m fue intentando juntar a Harry y a Draco._

_Sin mas, me despido._

_Genevieve;_

Cerro el diario, y lo volvio a guardar debajo de la almohada. Y se acostó.

Luego de una rato buscando una buena posición,logro dormirse.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bueno, otro capitulo de relleno (o algo asi)

Les prometo que en el proximo ella entrara a clases, y pondra en marcha su plan para juntar a Harry y a Draco. No sera facil, pero seguramente lograra hacerlo.

Espero que les haya gustado, me encantaria que dejarais reviewa.

Muchas gracias por leer.

Genevieve G Black;


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO TRES**

07:52

Una niña caminaba apuradamente para lograr llegar a la primera clase del día: Transformaciones.

Solo había logrado desayunar dos tostadas y unos sorbos de chocolate caliente, así que aun le rugía el estomago, pero eso no tenia importancia ¡Era el primer día de clases! Debía llegar temprano.

Miraba el pequeño mapa que le había dado McGonagall, tenia que doblar y llegaría por fin.

Doblo en la primera esquina y se encontró con una gran puerta. Entro, esperando haber llegado temprano _–o no demasiado tarde-._

Al entrar, todas sus miradas se posaron en ella. Ella solo atino a sonreír nerviosamente. McGonagall hablo;

—Ah, señorita Black, la esperaba —Dijo la profesora, para luego señalarle un asiento vacío—. Hágame el favor de sentarse aquí —La niña avanzo hasta donde le había dicho y se sorprendió al ver a Harry, le sonrió y se sentó. Luego de unos segundos, se dio cuenta de que era la única Slytherin ubicada allí. Los otros estaban del otro lado del salón—. Muy bien. Sigamos en donde lo habíamos dejado… Hechizos de transformación, ¿Alguien puede decirme uno?

Nadie levanto la mano, así que la profesora comenzó a observar a todos para elegir a alguien. Su mirada se fijo en Genevieve; la chica la miro algo asustada ya sabiendo sus intenciones, y comenzó a hacer memoria para recordar alguno.

—Señorita Black, ¿Podría decirme uno?

La chica trago saliva, y al segundo, un hechizo se le vino a la mente.

—Em, ¿Bufafors?

—Muy bien, ¿Podría decirme para que sirve?

—Si. Convierte personas en sapos, es muy utilizado por las niñas —La niña espero una respuesta positiva. Aunque no sabia si el hechizo era verdadero, ya que una vez, vagando por la Internet, lo encontró. Rogaba porque fuera real.

—Muy bien, cinco puntos para Slytherin —La niña suspiro aliviada y sonrío. Miro a Harry y este estaba escribiendo un papel. De repente, el la miro y arrastro el papel disimuladamente por el banco, con algo escrito.

—_"Valla, estas bien informada" _—Genevieve río y agarro su pluma para responder.

—_"Si, aunque, no tenia idea de que ese hechizo fuera real. Lo saque de Internet, pero no estaba segura"_

—_"¿Internet? ¿Qué es eso?_

—"_Ah, eh… es algo, de mi mundo. Supongo que en este mundo también hay, pero aun no se ha creado"_

—_"Ah, comprendido."_

Genevieve rió y Harry la imito, y por ello la profesora los regaño.

* * *

><p>Luego de la clase de transformaciones, tocaba pociones, nuevamente con los Gryffindors.<p>

Genevieve caminaba tranquilamente hablando con Harry, mientras Ron y Hermione los observaban curiosos y algo molestos, además de sospechar bastante.

Genevieve le explicaba a Harry que era eso del Internet.

—Así es, en el Internet, puedes buscar mucha información, en toodo el mundo. Además, esta en todos los idiomas. Todo lo que busques, Internet lo encontrara, no hay nada que se le escape.

—Valla, es genial.

Mentalmente, la niña repasaba su plan, para lograr juntar a esos dos tercos;

_1) __Hacerme amigo de los dos._

_2) __Intentar que ellos no se quieran matar cada vez que se vean._

_3) __Tratar de que se lleven mejor._

_4) __Juntarlos en situaciones embarazosas._

_5) __Hablarles acerca de sus preferencias._

_6) __Intentar convencerlos de que son tal para cual._

_7) __Hacer que se amen y vivan felices y coman perdices._

Bueno, la verdad, eso se podría llamar Manipular, ¿cierto? _No, por supuesto que no, es solo dar un pequeño empujoncito. _Mientras la niña intentaba convencerse de que dar un empujon no era manipular, llegaron al aula de Pociones, ubicada en una zona oscura y fría de las mazmorras.

Entraron y se ubicaron. La niña fue la última, así que se le hizo difícil encontrar lugar. Al final, vio un lugar vacío y se fue a sentar. A su lado se encontró con Pansy Parkinson. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y no pudo evitar que la sangre se le subiera a las mejillas causando un notable sonrojo. Parkinson la miro y sonrió, para luego fruncir un poco el ceño _'Parece Hufflepuff. Pero… se ve bonita' _Se golpeo mentalmente por pensar eso y presto atención al profesor que acababa de entrar.

Snape, haciendo su gran y espectacular entrada, seguido del _fru-fru _de su capa, llego hasta su escritorio. Inmediatamente poso su mirada en la niña Black.

—Hm, señorita Black. Así que ha quedado en Slytherin —La niña solo pudo sonreír como Hufflepuff enamorada (repito, no es amor, simplemente una gran adoración) y balbucear incoherencias—. Muy bien, como es el primer día, haremos parejas. Trabajaran juntos durante todo el año, y NO habrá cambios —Al oír esto, todos murmuraron protestas, pero Snape los callo con una mirada fulminante—. Bien, comenzare a hacer las parejas…

La niña no escuchaba, se había quedado viendo a su compañera de banco como si fuese la mayor preciosidad del mundo. _Es mas hermosa que una veela. _La chica se sonrojo ante su propio pensamiento, y desvió la mirada rápidamente. Puso atención a lo que el profesor le decía y pudo escuchar un _"Potter y Malfoy" _Sonrió y le aplaudió mentalmente a Severus por haberle hecho un favor tan grande. _"Parkinson y Black" _Sonrió aun mas al escuchar con quien le tocaba. Miro a Pansy, pero esta parecía estar mas interesada en sus uñas que en la clase. Luego de estar unos segundos mirándola, la chica levanto la mirada y la clavo en los ojos de Genevieve.

— ¿Qué miras? —Pansy debía admitir que se había puesto bastante nerviosa ante la mirada penetrante de Black.

—Ah, es que… el profesor Snape nos asigno a mi y a ti como pareja.

—Esta bien. Espero que no seas un desastre en pociones, no quiero llevarme la materia, y menos por ti.

Genevieve asintió.

Luego de haber nombrado a todos, el profesor Snape les indico que hagan la poción escrita en la pizarra.

Unos calderos aparecieron frente a todos y el profesor les indico que vallan a recoger los ingredientes.

Pansy fue y Genevieve la espero.

Cuando la chica regreso, inmediatamente abrió el libro de pociones para seguir los pasos.

Pansy le indico a la chica que cortara lo que parecía ser dedo de Gryndilow. Genevieve empezó a repasar las pociones que contenían este ingrediente, pero al leer en su libro "Medio litro de agua del Río Nilo" se dio cuenta de que poción era: Veritaserum.

_¿Para que guerra Snape que hagamos esta poción? _Se pregunto. _Bueno, ¿Qué más da? Podría quedarme con un poco y usarlo en algún momento especial._

Media hora después, las pociones ya estaban casi listas, solo faltaba revolverlas hasta que quedaran en un tono de azul claro.

Al final de la clase, Snape dijo que tomen una muestra de su poción y la dejen en su escritorio, con sus nombres. Aprovechando que Pansy fue a entregar la poción, y que nadie la miraba, Genevieve tomo tres frascos y vació la poción en ellos. Las guardo estratégicamente en su tunica, y sin mas, salio del aula, seguido de los otros estudiantes.

* * *

><p>ALMUERZO<p>

Era la hora del almuerzo y todos se encontraban camino al Gran Comedor. Genevieve seguía a unos alumnos de primero, que parecían ser de Hufflepuf. No tenia idea de cómo llegar hasta el gran comedor asi que simplemente se dejo llevar y los siguió.

Luego de dar vueltas por algunas esquinas, finalmente llego a las gigantescas puertas del Gran Comedor. Entro y fue directamente hacia su mesa, luego de dar una ojeada a las otras. La chica estaba totalmente perdida, no sabia donde ubicarse, ya que no conocía a nadie. De repente, unos gritos llamaron su atención:

— ¡Black! —Genevieve miro a Daphne, quien la estaba llamando a la par que alzaba una mano—. ¡Ven aquí! Hay un lugar para ti.

Genevieve se dirigió directamente hacia allí, siendo observada por casi todos los de la mesa, ya que no se acostumbraba ver a alguien del famoso grupito de Malfoy, llamando a una total desconocida.

Las mesas aun no tenían comida, así que Dumbledore aprovecho para presentar a la nueva alumna.

— ¡Alumnos! —Las conversaciones callaron y todos se giraron a ver al director, quien ahora estaba parado—. Quisiera presentarles a una nueva alumna. Acaba de llegar ayer a la escuela y hoy es su primer día aquí. ¡Señorita Black! ¿Podría hacerme el favor de venir hasta aquí?

La niña se paro lentamente y camino algo cohibida por las miradas de todos. Llego hasta la mesa de profesores y Dumbledore le susurro al oído—. _Preséntate, dile a todos tu nombre y en que año estas, intenta amigarte con todos._

Dumbledore le guiño el ojo y le dio una palmadita en su espalda.

Genevieve al fin hablo:

—Eh, bueno, yo… —Tomo aire y pensó en lo que diría—. Mi nombre es Genevieve Gaunt Black. Estoy en tercer año y soy de Slytherin. ¡Espero llevarme bien con todos! —Ante las miradas de todo el gran comedor, incluido la de los profesores, Genevieve simplemente comenzó a decir cosas al azar—. Eeh, me, ¿me gusta Elvis Presley? Y… Los… Los Gryffindors son geniales, pero no se comparan con los Slytherin, y… ¡Severus es tan guapo! ¿Nadie lo ha notado? ¡Pues… ! —La niña no era una experta en dar discursos, ¿Se nota? Y bueno, cuando se ponía nerviosa, comenzaba a decir estupideces sin sentido, y creo que con lo ultimo, quedo comprendido ¿Verdad?

_Oh, Dios ¡¿Qué diablos he dicho? ¡¿? ¡DEBO SER RESTRASADA! ¡Que rayos! Lo arruine, ¡Definitivamente! _Pensaba.

Luego de unos segundos de un incomodo silencio, todos se echaron a reír. Incluso algunos Slytherin tenían sonrisas en sus rostros, y otros intentaban disimularlas con una mueca de _Que deshonra para Slytherin._

Dumbledore callo a todos, y le indico a la niña que vuelva a su mesa.

Al llegar, Genevieve se encontraba como un tomate. Se sentó al lado de Pansy y agacho la cabeza.

— ¡Eres… tan cómica! —Rió Daphne, coreada por Pansy y Millicent.

—No… no fue mi intención. Cuando, estoy en frente de muchas personas, me pongo nerviosa y balbuceo estupideces. Mas que Slytherin parezco Hufflepuff, bueno, en ocasiones.

Luego de unos minutos de estar riéndose de lo mismo, comenzaron a comer y a charlar entre si. Genevieve aun tenía la cabeza gacha. Pansy la observo, se acerco lentamente hacia ella y le susurro al oído:

—Te ves bonita cuando te sonrojas —Al oír esto, Genevieve levanto la cabeza aun más sonrojada y Pansy sonrió de lado, para luego decir: —. ¿Me pasas el jugo de calabaza?

—Cla-claro… —La chica tomo la jarra y le sirvió un poco.

Sonrió tímidamente y comenzó a comer.

* * *

><p>14:35<p>

Clase de Historia de la Magia.

En esta clase, Genevieve se había sentado junto a Malfoy, y el en banco de adelante se encontraba Harry.

La niña escribió algo en un papelito y se lo paso disimuladamente a Malfoy, quien no prestaba mucha atención a la clase.

—_"Hola, Malfoy. Un gusto, soy Genevieve, aunque ya nos conocíamos"_

Malfoy leo la nota y levanto una ceja antes de responder.

—"_Si, hola"_

Genevieve lo leyó y puso los ojos en blanco.

—_"¿Ese es todo tu léxico, Malfoy?"_

Malfoy frunció el ceño.

—_"Para que sepas, niñita, tengo mas léxico que tu"_

—_"Presiento que nos vamos a llevar muuy bien. Por cierto, ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?"_

—_"Yo no tengo amigos"_

—_"No mientas. Pansy, Daphne, Millicent, Blaise, y Theo son tus amigos. Y ahora, yo también lo soy"_

—_"Nunca dije que si, niñita"_

—_"Pero nunca dijiste que no, niñito"_

Malfoy suspiro. Justo en ese momento, el profesor Binns llamo a Genevieve:

—Señorita Black, como usted es nueva, le hare una pregunta fácil, ¿Qué es la magia?

Malfoy inmediatamente se puso a escribir al ver la cara de nerviosismo de la chica, le pasó disimuladamente un papel por debajo del banco, esta lo tomo y leyó lo que decía. Miro al profesor y le dijo:

—Eh… —titubeo—. La magia es un arte muy antigua, es la forma más primitiva de la religión, es una forma de conocimiento que no es abstracta pero tampoco es un fin en sí misma sino que se proyecta hacia una consecuencia en forma de una especie de "energía".

El profesor la miro por unos segundos y sonrió.

—Muy bien, señorita. Veo que no esta muy perdida después de todo. Cinco puntos para Slytherin.

Genevieve suspiro de alivio. Giro su mirada hacia el rubio y le sonrió agradecida.

—Muchas gracias, Malfoy. No eres tan malo después de todo. Y, creo que seremos buenos amigos.

Malfoy no la miro, simplemente siguió prestándole 'atención' al profesor.

Genevieve sonrió aun más.

* * *

><p>16:04<p>

HORA LIBRE: Gryffindor y Slytherin.

_Muy bien, _pensó la niña, _Ya me he hecho amiga de los dos. Ahora, la segunda fase del plan: Intentar que no se quieran matar cada vez que se ven._

El rubio estaba sentado en el verde pasto frente al lago, observándolo distraídamente.

—Draco —Llamo la niña al rubio, quien despego la mirada del lago.

—Malfoy para ti, niña —Le replico.

—Draco —Insistió, Malfoy frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué odias tanto a Harry?

— ¿Harry? ¿Desde cuando es Harry? ¿Acaso son amigos?

—Algo así… pero responde mi pregunta.

—No lo se, simplemente lo odio —bufo—. Si no hubiera rechazado mi mano en primer año, no tendría que molestarme en hacerle la vida imposible.

—Draco, cariño —Malfoy la fulmino con la mirada, pero la chica ni se inmuto—. ¿Acaso no serán celos lo que sientes?

— ¡Ja! ¿Celos, yo? ¿De ese inútil? —Dijo con toda la arrogancia que pudo—. ¡Jamás!

—No digo que sientas celos de el. Mas bien, es como si sintieras celos de que no te haya elegido a ti, y si a Weasley y a Granger.

Malfoy la miro con el ceño fruncido, pero al encontrarse con al penetrante mirada de la chica, volvió su rostro hacia el lado. La chica se levanto y se coloco delante de el rubio, se sentó y con su mano sujeto la barbilla de Draco.

— ¿Es eso?

Malfoy flaqueo y asintió, para luego arrepentirse.

—Entonces, simplemente no le hagas la vida imposible —Le aconsejo—. ¿No podrían tratar de llevarse bien? La verdad, no son muy diferentes.

—No.

—Vaamos, Draco. Inténtalo.

—Ash, esta bien. Pero no sonreiré ni diré nada amistoso. No te confíes mucho, podría decir algo realmente insultante acerca de sus padres —La chica sonrió.

Los dos se levantaron del pasto y comenzaron a caminar a través de los pasillos. Cuando doblaban en una esquina, Genevieve tropezó con alguien que venia del lado contrario. Los dos cayeron.

—Auch —Gimió la chica, al sentir su trasero golpear contra el suelo.

—Lo siento —La chica alzo la cabeza y se encontró con unos ojos verde esmeralda. Era Harry. Y detrás de el estaban Ron y Hermione.

—Oh, Harry, discúlpame a mi, estaba muy distraída —Lo sonrió, y el chico la ayudo a levantarse—. Gracias.

—Si…

—Bueno… Draco, cariño, vámonos. Ah, por cierto, ¿No hay algo que tengas que decir?

Malfoy la miro de mala manera, pero finalmente dijo:

—Ya nos vamos. Buenas tardes, Potter.

El rubio sujeto del brazo a una sonriente Genevieve y la arrastro por todo el pasillo hasta que se perdieron al doblar una esquina. Mientras, Harry, Ron y Hermione, veían con los ojos como platos al rubio, quien acababa de… ¿Saludarlo cordialmente?

—Oh Dios. Mione, dime que estoy soñando —Le dijo Ron a Hermione.

—No, Ron. Es… real… wow —Se sorprendió la chica.

Harry no dijo nada. Llamo a sus amigos y estos siguieron su camino.

* * *

><p>Mientras, en la sala común de Slytherin.<p>

Malfoy y Black acababan de llegar, la ultima con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

—Te odio.

—Pronto cambiaras de opinión, cariño. Por cierto, fue muy divertido ver como saludabas a Harry tan cordialmente.

—Ew, no me lo recuerdes —Dijo poniendo cara de asco, que por cierto le salio muy bien.

— ¿Sabes que? Creo que hare un guión de lo que le podrías decir mañana, ¿Qué te parece?

—Vete al demonio.

—Esta bien, pero luego de haber escrito el guión.

Malfoy se marcho a su habitación y la chica también lo hizo. Se tiro en su cama, saco el diario y comenzó a escribir:

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy fue genial, me divertí mucho. Las clases fueron geniales, a excepción de Historia de la Magia, que no escuche nada de lo que el profesor Binns nos decía. Por cierto, he ganado mas de veinte puntos para nuestra casa, ¿No es genial?_

_Bueno, recién he empezado a poner en marcha mi plan titulado: P.P.J.H.D (Plan Para Juntar a Harry y Draco). Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, el titulo es… ridículo. Debería buscarle uno nuevo._

_Hasta ahora, la parte uno del plan esta hecha, me he hecho amiga de los dos (Bueno, mas o menos…) Pero todo va según el plan. También he hecho una pequeñísima parte de la segunda fase: Intentar que no se quieran matar cada vez que se vean. Fue extraño, y gracioso._

_Dios, estar aquí es genial. Espero que sea así durante todo el año._

_Bueno, creo que me iré a dormir, ya que es muy tarde. Aunque mañana las dos primeras horas las tenga libres, aun así deberé levantarme a las 10, ¡Demasiado para mi, quien siempre duerme hasta muy tarde! Pero, así será desde ahora._

_Buenas noches._

_Genevieve;_

Cerró su diario y se acostó.

Cerró los ojos y se durmió.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Bueno, queridos lectores, lo siento. Se que les prometi que aqui habria mas Drarry, pero no pude. Alargue demasiado el capitulo u.u **_(Por cierto. Probablemente este sea el capitulo mas largo que jamas haré, a menos que me agarre la inspiración xD)_**

Pero, ahora si, les prometo, les juro por mi vida, que en el proximo habra una sorpresita.

solo les dire una cosa _"Fan del Drarry + Veritaserum + Draco y Harry encerrados"_

Bueno, ya no es tan sorpresa, pero masomenos el proximo capitulo ira por ahi.

Espero que este capitulo del relleno no los haya decepcionado, y espero que sigan leyendo.

Si quieren, pueden mandarme por Mensaje Privado, algo que quieran que ocurra en el fic. Puede ser una frase, una descripcion o alguna pequeñita escena.

Usare todas las que me envien, en distintos capitulos.

Les pido, que si es una escena, sea entre 100 y 200 palabras, ya que no quiero alterar mi fic.

Esta idea se me ocurrio de la nada. Pero espero les guste n.n

Bueno, ya empiezo con el proximo capitulo.

Gracias por leer, ¡y comenten!

Genevieve G. Black.


End file.
